The manufacture of integrated circuits involves the transfer of geometric shapes on a mask to the surface of a semiconductor wafer. Thereafter the semiconductor wafer corresponding to the geometric shapes or corresponding to the areas between the geometric shapes is etched away. The transfer of the shapes from the mask to the semiconductor wafer typically involves a lithographic process. This includes applying a photosensitive pre-polymer solution to the semiconductor wafer. The solvent in the pre-polymer solution is removed by evaporation, and the resulting polymer film is then baked. The film is exposed to radiation, for example ultraviolet light, through a photomask supporting the desired geometric patterns. The images in the photosensitive material are then developed by soaking the wafer in a developing solution. The exposed or unexposed areas are removed in the developing process, depending on the nature of the photosensitive material. Thereafter the wafer is placed in an etching solution which etches away the areas not protected by the photosensitive material. Due to their resistance to the etching process, the photosensitive materials are also known as photoresists. These may for instance be sensitive to ultraviolet light, electron beams, x-rays, or ion beams.
The high cost of the photoresist pre-polymer solutions makes it desirable to devise methods of improving the efficiency of the coating process so as to minimize the polymer solution's consumption. Furthermore, thickness uniformity of the photoresist layer is an important criterion in the manufacture of integrated circuits. It ensures satisfactory reproduction of the geometric patterns on the semiconductor wafer.
The solvent in the photoresist tends to evaporate during application, increasing the viscosity of the polymer solution and inhibiting the leveling of the resulting film. This produces thickness non-uniformities. It is therefore desirable to be able to control the rate of evaporation of solvent from the polymer solution.
Environmental humidity is one of the factors affecting the thickness of the photoresist layer. Typically photoresist coating uniformity of the order of 15 to 20 angstroms within a wafer and 20 to 25 angstroms from one wafer to the next and from batch to batch and from day to day is required. This is less than the effect of a 1% difference in relative humidity. Furthermore, in commonly used positive photoresists employing photosensitive diazoquinone compounds, some water content is required to react with products of the photolytic reaction to form required water-soluble carboxylic acids.